Voice recognizers are well known in the art and are used in many applications. For example, voice recognition is used in command and control applications for mobile devices, in computer Dictaphones, in personal digital assistants (PDAs), in children's toys, in appliances, and in car telephones.
Various types of speech recognition engines are well known in the art. If individual voice training is possible, a speaker dependent engine will be used. If no user training is allowed, a pretrained speaker independent engine is used. For any given application or device, the engine deemed most appropriate is used.